JINGLE BELLS
by Roxylady666
Summary: MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST. Noël et sa magie. Quand le fils Fouettard rencontre la fille Noël, ça fait des étincelles! Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

Jingle Bells

Roxylady666

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**EPOV :  
**

Ahhh la magie de Noël ! Les lumières de Noël ! Les sapins de Noël ! Le foutoir de Noël ! Ca a vraiment le don de me foutre les boules ! Il n'y en a que pour lui : Papa Noël par-ci, Papa Noël par là…. et gna gna gna ! Rhaaaaaa, je me verrai bien punir le terre entière !

Ah oui, pardon j'ai oublié un petit détail : je me nomme Edouard et je suis le fils du Père Fouettard… hahaha oui je sais la rime est riche !

Mon paternel, tout le monde s'en fout ou le déteste, c'est selon ! Je vous jure c'est bien ma veine d'être né dans une famille pareille ! En plus, il a une gastro et c'est moi qui doit me coltiner les punitions ! Non mais franchement, c'est vraiment bien ma veine !

Mon père m'a laissé un sac avec des objets un peu bizarres : des pinces à tétons, un martinet, un canard vibrant, une ceinture pénis… argh et des godemichés de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles, il y en a même des couleur or et argent ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! Il m'a aussi laissé une liste de femmes à punir : Rosalie (adultère), Jessica (mensonges), Angela (rien de spécial mais elle aime ça), Leah (médisances) et Belle (onanisme). Onanisme ? Depuis quand mon père avait des valeurs ? Je n'avais jamais puni de femmes en vrai, enfin je veux dire, dans une vraie mission. Tanya, mon instructrice, ne compte pas. Mais elle m'a bien dressé.

C'est à contre cœur que je me dirige vers le domicile de Belle. Il me semble connaître le chemin mais je n'y prête pas attention. Sur le toît, à côté de sa cheminée, je réalise soudain ce que je m'apprête à faire et un sourire s'accroche alors à mon visage : je vais punir Belle Noël, la fille de mon ennemi juré.

Je saute dans la cheminée et débarque dans son salon. Il est immense et superbement décoré : un sapin énorme trône au milieu de la pièce : des boules et des guirlandes scintillantes le font briller de mille feux. Il y a des chaussettes de Noël sur le rebord de la cheminée. C'est vraiment très beau. Père et Mère Noël ont fait péter la déco cette année ! Pourtant, malgré ce décor féerique, quelque chose ne va pas. Un bruit bizarre se fait entendre et une énorme couche de suie tombe de tout son poids dans le foyer bloquant l'accès à ma seule possibilité de sortie. Et merde ! Je vais rester coincé ici ! Et oui, je suis une créature magique qui ne peut pas sortir par la porte enfin, sauf si je veux être réduit en cendres… notez la blague !

Je m'époussette comme une vieille grand-mère pleine de puces et prépare mes affaires pour la punition. J'entends quelqu'un descendre l'escalier :

**-Père, déjà rentré ? Tu avais donc si peu de ****cadeaux**** à distri…**

Elle stoppe net son monologue et couvre sa bouche de sa main. Elle est à couper le souffle. Sa beauté me gifle le visage. Si le corps est comme la face, ma queue dressée a vraiment hâte de voir sa chatte ! Dommage qu'il soit caché par cet horrible pull blanc. Je l'aurais préférée en string avec sa hotte sur le dos… _humm…_ ma queue se durcit encore plus. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en finir rapidement si je ne veux par avoir les couilles bleues ! Ca va être joyeux !

**-Mon nom est Edouard et je suis ici pour te punir !**

**-Je sais qui tu es ! **

La surprise passée, elle me regarde de haut et approche son visage du mien.

**-J'étais loin de t'imaginer aussi… poussiéreux !**

Je la gifle violemment ! Je ne lui permettrai pas de m'insulter de la sorte. Elle me toise… et me fait bander ! Cette fille est le diable !

**-De quoi suis-je accusée !**

**-D'onanisme.**

Elle rit à gorge déployée.

**-Je suppose que tu as assez d'éducation pour comprendre ce que ce mot signifie. **

C'en est trop. D'une rapidité fulgurante, je lui arrache son pull et attache son poignet gauche à une des poignées de l'unique armoire du salon avec mes menottes. Elle ne porte qu'un string noir. Mon érection va me faire passer l'arme à gauche.

**-Vu que tu penses que je suis idiot, montre-moi ce qu'est l'onanisme, Belle… Touche-toi !**

**-Jamais !**

Je sors le martinet du sac et lui fouette les seins. Elle gémit, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir…

**-Obéis !**

Elle s'exécute. Sa main droite descend vers son intimité… je ne peux retenir un feulement d'anticipation. Elle me regarde et me sourit.

**-Je n'ai qu'une main de libre… pourrais-tu avoir la… délicatesse… d'ôter mon string, Edouard, s'il te plaît ?**

Sa voix m'hypnotise. Je me baisse vers elle et retire doucement son unique vêtement. Je vois son suc couler le long de ses cuisses… humm… elle a l'air délicieuse… Mon visage est près du sien… ses lèvres sont encore plus belles que celles que je viens de voir. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Elle entre deux doigts dans sa chatte et se pompe. C'est divin… la voir se donner du plaisir… Elle halète… tout comme moi…

**-Edouard… une main… c'est … si… frustrant…**

Je caresse sa poitrine : ses seins laiteux sont parfaits pour mes mains. Je pince ses mamelons, les mordille, les suce. Plus je pince, plus elle gémit. Je décide d'aller chercher les pinces à tétons. Je les installe sur ses seins. Elle réprime un cri, je me contiens pour ne pas jouir. Elle n'a pas arrêté ses va et viens. Je me penche de nouveau vers elle et lui embrasse le cou.

**-Oh Belle… Tu es bandante…**

**-Edouard, touche-moi je t'en prie…**

Je pince son clitoris tout en caressant ses plis. Ses yeux se ferment et elle jouit. Elle est magnifique dans la jouissance. Je décide de la détacher et de continuer sa punition. J'ai tout de même l'impression que moi aussi, je suis puni… Je la veux, je veux la posséder, la faire mienne…

**-Où es ta chambre ? **

**-Là haut. **

Je range mes affaires dans le sac et le mets sur mon dos avant de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre. Je pose mon sac contre sa commode où s'amoncèle une quantité impressionnante de joujoux et peluches en tout genre. Elle me sourit.

**-J'ai toujours eu du mal à quitter l'enfance…**

**-Allonge-toi sur le lit et écarte les jambes ! Comme tu aimes les joujoux, tu risques de fortement apprécier celui-ci. **

Je place le canard vibrant contre sa chatte et le mets en marche. Elle est ultra réactive et geint. Je me place au-dessus d'elle, lui attache de nouveau les poignets au dessus de sa tête et admire le spectacle : lèvres mi closes, elle retient ses gémissements.

**-Tu aimes ça Belle ?**

**-Oui… oui… **

J'augmente le rythme des vibrations. Elle crie. J'ôte mes vêtements en la regardant lutter contre l'orgasme. Elle est sur le point de jouir. J'arrête le joli canard jaune et le pose sur sa table de chevet.

**-Noon… Edouard…**

**-Je suis ici pour te punir n'oublie pas ! **

Je place ma queue dressée contre sa bouche. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire. Ses lèvres sur ma bite sont une renaissance… Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. C'est merveilleux ! Jamais on ne m'a sucé de la sorte ! Même Tanya, pourtant très douée ne m'a jamais gratifié d'un plaisir pareil… mon cerveau va exploser. Sa langue est comme une plume, sa bouche intensifie sa succion…

**-Belle… oh…oui… OUUUUI !**

Je me déverse dans sa bouche dans un râle de plaisir. Je sens sa langue lécher mon vit. Je ne veux plus la quitter. Elle me fait trop de bien. Je me retire de sa bouche.

**-Belle… hum… tu portes très bien ton nom…**

**-Edouard… prends-moi…**

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse comme ses jambes encerclent mes reins tel un collier autour d'un cou de jeune femme. Je ne peux lui résister…

**BPOV :**

Dès que je l'ai vu dans mon salon, j'ai su qu'il me ferait du bien… et j'ai eu envie de sa queue dans ma chatte immédiatement. J'avais écrit discrètement à son père pour lui dire tout le bien que je pensais de son fils. Comme il se languissait de lui donner une mission, il avait prétexté une fausse erreur pour l'envoyer chez moi… onanisme… il me connaissait bien !

Ce mec était à tomber à la renverse : des yeux verts perçants, un corps d'Apollon, des lèvres sublimes… mon type, à n'en point douter ! J'espérais qu'il viendrait vite chez moi afin de le garder le plus longtemps possible. Je pouvais remercier Jazz, mon frère qui s'était occupé de la cheminée ! Je l'aurai donc pour moi toute seule toute la nuit ! Et même plus !

Je suis dans mon lit et il s'apprête à me prendre. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Edouard, mon fantasme absolu depuis des années, va me prendre, là dans ma chambre de jeune fille ! Je gémis d'anticipation comme il tarde à entrer en moi. Sa main caresse ma joue, il est tendre et il est mien pour une nuit minimum…

**-Belle… **

Ses lèvres violent ma bouche et nos langues dansent, vite, longtemps, je ne peux pas m'en passer ! Sa queue caresse mon entrée, je gigote contre lui en tirant sur mes liens. Soudain il entre violemment en moi. Je hurle mon plaisir contre sa bouche.

**-Belle… oh mon dieu… **

**-Edouard… plus fort…**

Il me prend de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Il sait s'occuper d'une femme. Il accélère ses mouvements en moi. Il me remplit si bien.

**-Edouard… oui… oh…**

Je tire sur les menottes. Les papillons de mon ventre s'envolent. Je vois ses yeux devenir noirs, puis vitreux comme il vient puissamment en moi. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans le plaisir. Nous nous laissons tomber mollement sur le lit. Il me détache et me prend dans ses bras. Il baise ma nuque, mes cheveux… _humm j'adore ses lèvres…_

**-Ton odeur Belle… Je ne peux pas résister…**

Nous venons à peine de jouir que déjà nous en avons encore envie. Je sens sa queue contre ma toison. Sa barbe de trois jours pique mon cou comme sa langue descend jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle glisse comme une luge sur de la neige fraiche. Je suis trempée. Ses mains caressent mon dos, effleurent mon épine dorsale, me donnant de délicieux frissons.

**-Mettons-nous sous la couette, tu as froid.**

Nous nous allongeons dans le lit, la couette couvre nos corps en sueur. Il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne et prend mes fesses dans ses mains.

**-Belle… oh nom d'un saint Nicolas, tu vas me tuer !**

Instinctivement j'écarte les cuisses pour lui donner accès à mon antre.

**-J'aimerais te prendre autrement bébé…**

Oh mon dieu, ai-je bien entendu bébé ? Mon vagin mouille de plus belle.

**-Mets-toi à quatre pattes.**

Il se lève et va prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Je sens un liquide froid et huileux couler sur mon anus. Je sursaute.

**-Ca va ?**

**-Oui, c'est froid mais… oh…**

Son pouce étale le liquide en faisant des cercles autour de mon petit trou. Je me cambre de désir.

**-Tu aimes ça ?**

**-Edouard, je suis aussi coupable de ce péché-là.**

Il insère un doigt pour me détendre, je pourrais jouir dans l'instant tellement il me fait du bien. Son autre main caresse lentement me fente puis va s'occuper de mon clitoris. Ses sensations me donnent le tournis.

**-Oh… oui… hum…**

Tandis qu'il caresse mon bouton de rose, je sens son pénis entrer dans mon cul. Il va doucement, il y entre lentement. Quand il sent que je suis prête il accélère ses mouvements. Je ne sais plus où je me trouve ni comment je m'appelle. Il me sodomise de façon quasi animale et j'aime ça.. je suis au septième ciel… J'halète, je suis proche et mon clitoris est gonflé à bloc. Je gémis de contentement. Ce mec est le meilleur coup de ma vie.

**-Bébé… je veux… t'entendre… jouir…**

Je ne peux plus me retenir et hurle son prénom dans toute la baraque !

**-EDOUARD !**

Il vient dans un spasme violent. Nous voyons tous les deux des étoiles. Il se retire et nous nous couchons sur le lit. Je lui tourne le dos, ses bras entourent les miens.

**-Belle ! C'était merveilleux !**

**-Hum pour moi aussi…**

**-Le conduit de la cheminée est bloqué…**

**-Je sais. Et ma famille ne revient pas avant cinq jours, ils sont tous partis en vacances, me laissant ici le frigo plein de viande et de bûches kitschs décorées avec des ****rennes**** et des ****traîneaux**** en plastique… tu n'as rien contre les décorations débiles sur les gâteaux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Nous rions de bon cœur. Il est superbe quand il rit !

**-Belle, affame-moi !**

Il m'embrasse le cou comme je serre les cuisses…


	2. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
